far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Sectors of Ataecina
Ataecina’s land surface and part of its oceans are covered in city sectors. While land ownership disputes have plagued the planet, the boundaries of the sectors has remained constant. While traveling close to the borders, sectors begin to blend as if walking into a different neighborhood. Proper reference to a city sector’s specific land area would be Name-Family Name. When referring to a sector generally or a disputed area, the sector name alone will suffice. During the Lyran seizure of Ataecina, the Ideals of the Dionysia learned that the cultures of House Lyra and the newly acquired planets would and could coexist. To further establish this coexistence, each Ideal established a base upon the planet with the full support of the Shuken Roku. Zahramir, Furkara, and Almashiki were created by Shadow, Storm, and Spirit respectively in three separate sectors on the planet. Each was given their own sphere of influence and expected to work together while continuing their "game" in accordance to the rules of the Dionysia. The different ideals were drawn to different sectors on Ataecina, given their different proclivities and preferences. The strongest base of the Field of Shadows is in Hadikana, the botanical district, where they had the strongest presence during the Lyran seizure, given their organization of the Ombrezil Flower Festival. The heart of the Almashiki is in Fantaiseina, the Spirit Academia choosing to focus on spreading their influence through the omnipresent spreading of joy.. The Draw of the Storm started Furkara within Teil-Sho, the heavy industry allowing free movement and cover that is required of their more heavy-handed techniques. Beth Nahrain Nowhere on Ataecina can one get a better image of its history, culture and unique outlook on life than Beth Nahrain. The Capital City, now Prime District of the city world, Beth Nahrain, stands as imposing, but harmonious edifice of crystalline glass, overgrown stone and bright steel skyscraper ziggurat complexes that tower over the surrounding sectors. It is here that the government of Ataecina is housed, along with the embassies, large corporate offices and major administrative centres as well as summer residences for the planets nobility when attendance at functions is required. The interconnected skyways that stretch impossibly from complex to complex bustle with people moving along seemingly endless hanging gardens all of which trail inumerable creepers, vines and chains of flowers that dangle precariously over the precipaces and produce an endless whorl of petals come spring and autumn. Most picturesque and as is the Capitals namesake, countless suspended aqueducts, sluices, waterfalls and artificial rivers criss-cross the sector, both ornamental and municipal, it is said by those lucky enough to visit Beth Nahrain, that more than anything else it is the consistent sound of running water that it takes most time to adjust to when staying or visiting the capitol. Balwanzu Originally, House Lyra’s core sphere of influence on the planet, Balwanzu was purposely isolated from the other sectors to keep its secrets hidden away. The sector itself rests atop one of the great ocean with access, until recently, highly restricted. However, since the return of Lyran presence, Balwanzu has seen its doors open slightly to promote new research into understanding MES. Under a banner of “Progress in the Light, Never in Shadow”, the research sphere has undergone numerous renovations. Landowning nobles have begun converting areas to hospitable domains as deals with researchers and high ranking officials stir to kickstart new projects. A subsection of the sector is now completely dedicated to Norahushi research, further House Lyra’s plans to combat the affliction which has cursed the planet. An interesting point of note for the sector is its use of the surrounding water. Temperature regulation through water cooling or steam heating is quite popular and multiple controlled areas have been used as farms for seafood. Most who reside in the sector have adopted a pescitarian diet out of convenience. Many have also rejoiced as the open door policy has introduced new species to dine upon and once limited spices to craft better dishes. Bazaar The largest concentration of shops, markets and various other vendors on the planet of Ataecina is called the Bazaar. An area of over 100 stories up and down, and multiple blocks across on the urbanized surface of the planet is hollowed out, walls taken out, to create walkways, bridges built across the gorges between buildings to have easy transitions for customers. The sheer amount of people visiting this place creates a big buzz as if visiting a hive, barkers will every now and then penetrate the buzz and praise their goods. A true place of barter for every good you could imagine. For the right prize, you will probably get lucky if you search for something specific. Créleq Unlike Teil-Sho, the heavy industry sector, Créleq has a deeper connection with the people of the planet. From the outskirts it holds grand shopping districts of both native and off world corporations, to the centre where smaller scale factories manufacture technology. The whole sector is very well organised and easy to maneuver. Each area separated by open gardens and plazas for all people to enjoy; designed to connect the districts. The main aim for this sector was keeping comfort in mind. Since the Lyran arrival, it has been developed into a welcoming area. Even far into the sector where the offices and research and development takes place; the more business focused areas still maintain the ideal of comfort. That it should be a stressful environment. To the point that the office buildings are built in such a way that they feel more homely than a place of work. Créleq flourishing into a sector of culture and integration. Fantaisena Created during Ataecina’s days as a Cygnus controlled world, the amusement park sector has existed for a very long time, with various structures having existed for decades. Despite its age, Fantaisena is still a favourite of the planet's population. Home to various thrilling roller coasters such as the Emperox’s Fury and Void-searcher, Fantaisena is a perfect place to visit on Ataecina. In addition to the midway, Fantaisena also includes various circuses and performance venues that since the Lyran seize have experienced an increase in both Meret and Hekate performances. Fantaisena’s whimsical atmosphere is present at all times in the amusement park sector, with the exception of certain times of day where there have reports of various strange happenings. These happenings include carousels moving on their own, laughter within houses of mirrors, and moving dummies. These happenings are extremely rare and are denied by those in charge of Fantaisena. Hadikana One of the most striking sectors of Ataecina, is its famed botanical garden and arboretum. Despite the planet’s urbanized surface, the flora and fauna has always lived harmoniously with its cityscape, nowhere is this more true than Hadikana. Within Hadikana are a multitude of rare flowers and trees native only to Ataecina that exist within extremely treasured gardens. Various gardens within Hadikana have an enforced noise advisory in order to both maintain the tranquil atmosphere of the gardens. Hadikana has gained a reputation for extremely intricate and colourful flower displays. After the Lyran seize of Ataecina, the gardens gained more interest from the various Merets of House Lyra interested in horticulture. They also gained special attention from the Field of Shadows given their affinity for flowers. In addition to taking diligent care of the already existing gardens, the Field also established certain private gardens that include various more dangerous plants. Despite these additions, Hadikana remains a well sought out sector to be visited by locals and travelers alike. Hisolte The major agricultural sector of Ataecina. Due to the planet’s biosphere being immiscible with humans, all produce on the planet has to be kept out of contact with the native flora and fauna. With that in mind a huge array of hydroponic, aeroponic and aquaponic farms were built. These hanging gardens are placed throughout the planet’s surface, but are highly concentrated in the Hisolte sector. Here, massive highrises exist, faintly glowing green from the plants growing inside them. These buildings are called Onshitsu. Meat comes from animals that are cloned and bred in laboratories, since a complete lack of contact to the native biosphere is the only safe way to satisfy the population’s need for protein. Jarteien The Academic sector of Ataecina is filled with a multitude of different schools, universities and other educational facilities. Of the various institutions within Jarteien, one of the most famous is the Odile Institute. The Odile Institute was known for its focus on the connection between advancing technology and the environment on Yanaratso. The many schools in this sector of Ataecina, have found new direction under the Lyran seize, often falling under the influence of the Spirit Academia. Jartein’s community has been revitalized under the new Lyran influence. Given the new addition of Tehutis, public debate has become more and more common. A new interest in the greater workings of the Empire, from those living on Ataecina has led to a deeper focus on a cultural exchange between Orpheus and Ataecina, which grows everyday in the Academic sector. Maisafhat Maisafhat began as a hotbed for social activity. Known for its vibrant nightlife and art scene, the sector once housed a large number of nobles from various walks of life. Unfortunately, Maisafhat has since become known as the “Lost” sector of the planet and is the home of the core Norahushi population. While the sector is in social disarray, many of the Norahushi have banded together with the native biosphere to prevent destruction and dilapidation of Maisafhat. Land disputes have caused minor destruction and the people must live in a constant state of Hunger and fear, but only of one another. Plant life has managed to flourish and beasts roam about without a care. Walls currently surround the entirety of Maisafhat. Exit and entry require high security clearance, sufficient force, or proper knowledge of the planet’s hidden paths and sewer tunnels. Limited efforts to assist the Norahushi have begun under heavy supervision from House Lyra. Recently, several operations to solve the ongoing land disputes have begun as well. Renoukoshin Deep within the mountains lies a power source like no other. When looking at the geothermal plant, some would think that Renoukoshin should not be making as much power as it would, though in reality its very far from that. Sitting perfectly on a geothermal line, the people of Ataecina found the most efficient way to use all that the mountains could give. What what the generators lack in beauty is where the land picks itself up. The great span of the mountains alone makes people wish to visit, no idea that it is the source of Ataecina power. The strangest part is how both Renoukoshin and Llawku meld together. At times it would be hard to tell what was the mountains and what was the geothermal generators. Somewhat perfectly fitting into the giant boulders of stone. Mountains reaching sheer heights, alongside the generators which hide both within the peeks, and highlands below. Some would question if the craggy land mass was natural at all, each mountain having its own unique features, that look almost too perfect to be something which came from the earth on its own. One mountain stands out in particular in the Llawku range, Kyfawr: the colossal beauty. Known for the spectacle which the the marbling which runs from the highest peak all the way to the base, not once deforming or melding. Some say this mountain alone was a sign that this would be a place of importance for the people of Ataecina.' Teil-Sho Rare to find, Teil-Sho is where both culture and craft is combined. From a distance, it would be seen as a bustling cityscape, constant noise and action throughout. Though the real significance is at the heart. The foundries, steelworks and machines are constantly creating and bringing life to the industry of Ataecina,where another form of living is shown. Often you will see people working on the skyways, or talking to one another; the main factor of the community always staying together. That is it a place of work but also somewhere to still have fun and enjoy. Clearly it was something of a bastion for the people of Ataecina, after the seizure the Lyran spirit brought a new spark to the sector. Many forms of art flowed into the small corners of the industry, causing new innovation and designs to further the booming planet. Ataecina’s system would not just survive, it would thrive. Those who come and see the fortified metal fortress fortress, as unlike other industrial machine each of its own is a work of art. Machines made to not only be functional, but a majesty to look at while they whirl and move. Also known as the Jungle of Steel because everywhere you turn, there is always something wondrous and new to explore and find. Not many would think that somewhere made to simply craft and forge would be something to experience, but Teil-Sho always encapsulates those who visit.' Category:House Lyra Category:Ataecina Category:Cities